seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
The School
A fan created zone based on the concept of school. The School is the main location where the story takes place in Strange School. It has many teachers and other staff working there. The students look like colorless identical humans and are factory produced. There are also occasional sentient black slime molds around the place. Since students are like androids that have black oil for blood, they have no need for sleep or to go to the bathroom. They are expected to spend their time after classes studying. Oddly enough, they still go eating in the cafeteria. Expression of individuality and creativity are prohibited by the school's rules. If they break the rules, students lose reprimand points. Losing three reprimand points leads to Detention, which means they get killed by being thrown away in a junkyard-like environment of dead bodies in The Abyss. Only few do survive. After each school year comes Graduation. Students that performed well enough to graduate are reset to start another school year. The Principal The Principal who founded the School is a powerful entity of godlike status. Literally overgrown into the School, he is usually represented as a singular eye on a black body. He can see and hear everything in the School, even the eyes on the "LURN" posters change as if they are watching something. The Principal is feared both by staff and students alike. No student is known to enter his office and return. Staff The School's staff are all unique beings that were requited or conceptualized by the Principal (as half of the teachers are). Teachers hold their classes after the schedule and its not uncommon for them to injure students. Teachers and Their Assistants: *Ms Whitney Board (Homeroom) *Ms Ida Carter Yuu (Biology) *Anna Tomi (Biology assistant) *Ms Iris Cena Yuu (Biology assistant) *Mx Calc U. Lator (Math) *Gretaden (Math assistant) *Lesdan (Math assistant) *Equatoo (Math/Gym assistant) *Multipline (Math assistant) *Dividabie (Math assistant) *Professor Millie Lidre (Science) *Ms Mannique Quinn (Art) *The Screaminomicon (Language Arts) *Mr Plyo Jacques (Gym) Other Staff *Brandi Aid (Nurse) *Ms Sharpe (Secretary) *Janitor (Janitor) *Merchant (Merchant) *Ghoulash (Cafeteria cook) Students The students all look the same and have numbers instead of normal names. Sometimes they are manufactured as errors that don't work properly. The strict rules make them act almost emotionless but when not under supervision they are free to express themselves. *Rosemarie Washington *54 *73 *42 *104 *24 *56 *Hall Monitor (HM) *The Detention Queens Layout The School has pretty much the same layout a normal school would do. But unlike ordinary schools, it has some secret rooms. Hallways The hallways are just like ordinary ones but have a few particularities. The lockers are known to go impossibly deep into the walls, as it is customary of the School. Some students shut themselves up and nap inside them. One of the lockers was also used by Merchant to hide and sale his wares for food. Nurse's Office The place where Brandi Aid works as a nurse. She has zero medical training but does her job well because the band aids she uses can heal any injury and even reverse death if used sufficiently. Cafeteria The cafeteria is actually a part of the Burgrr Inc. zone and is accessed through the Metallic Double Doors. There the food is served by Ghoulash who acts as the lunch lady. Not all student may get to leave. Since the cafeteria isn't a part of the School, the Principal can't hear or see anything there unless he would walk in. This makes the students act up and be themselves there. Detention Students that get Detention are thrown in an area of The Abyss that became a dumping ground for them. Most of them don't survive the fall but the few that do are on their own to protect themselves from the Scavengers that come at the end of each school year. Surviving them earns you a name. Some students form groups while others prefer to be on their own. With time, they built their own civilization. They made caves out of dead students, weapons from scrap metal and made fires to signify friendliness to newcomers. Their community had many leaders until The Detention Queens took charge. Secret Room A secret room hidden behind a door in the gym. The door requires a password that Equatoo knows. Inside the room is also a box containing the bodies of some dead grey zoner kids. Ms Quinn secretly hides here together with her alliance against the Principal. Principal's Office The most dreaded location of the School. Those who enter the Principal's office never return alive. The Principal is also never seen leaving the room. The walls are like a fleshy membrane with the Principal's eyes on them. The office exists only for show, as it isn't even necessary since the the Principal is like an omnipresence in the School. The School's Old Store Right behind the Principal's office is an abandoned school store. Since it isn't used and it's inaccessible though other means, the place is filled with random junk. Merchant sometimes comes here to get new wares. There's also a giant dog named Lucky that roams in the store. Student Factory The Student Factory is a separate zone in another zonal spiral that is owned by the Principal. The primary workforce consists of Scavengers, black slime creatures brought from the Slime Zone and raised to hunt down grey zone children and put their minds inside the artificial monochrome student bodies. Their former memories are wiped out and they are sent to the School where they are left on their own. Students that successfully Graduate are reset and put through another school year. Trivia *In the beginning the cafeteria had been closed and reopened later. The moment of writing coincides with the moment Burgrr Inc. was temporarily erased in Awful Hospital. *In the old store Merchant finds a toy Harmburger and a toy Sans from Undertale. Category:Zone Category:Organization Category:Fan creations